Just Dance
by Hikari-and-Yami
Summary: After his friends take him out to the club, Yugi stumbles upon a being so beautiful that he becomes memorized. But there's more to this crimson-eyed stranger than meets the eye. What will one night of passion reveal? YYY Lemon Oneshot.


Yuri: Hi guys! So this is a oneshot. However, it's also the prequel to one of my future stories called 'Escape.' It can stand on its own though. Hope you guys enjoy!

**Warnings:** Lemon (boyxboy love) Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga.

Notes:

Italicized - The song lyrics playing in the club.

_Dedicated to Larka, for our love of Puzzleshipping._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: One Dance**

* * *

Lights.

Blue. Purple. Yellow. Green. Red.

Crimson, to be more specific. And that dark, luscious red illuminated the floor hotly before being replaced by a royal amethyst that shined off the floor so brightly that Yugi had to shield his eyes from the color that reflected his eyes so perfectly. The intensity of the sounds almost matched that of the blinding colors. The bass on the speakers were so high that he was sure he wouldn't be able to hear tomorrow. Or speak for that matter. He and his friends were practically yelling at each other over not only the music but the hyper crowd as well. The assault of his senses would continue throughout the night. Something that he had grown accustomed to, though reluctantly.

"I'm not to sure about this, Jou."

At first, Yugi wasn't sure if his blond friend had heard him. A pat on his back assured him that Jou had, however.

"Lighten up, Yug'. You've been stressin' too much lately. You need to loosen up, get some drinks, and let go."

Yugi narrowed his eyes slightly, the gentle purple pools filling with uncertainty. "Remember what happened last time you brought me to a club and gave me a few drinks, Jou? I wound up with a traffic cone in my bed. I really don't want it to be a woman this time. Or a man for that matter."

Jou laughed at the memory before turning to give his shorter friend an amused look. "Don't worry. I'll watch your back this time. I won't let you out of my sight."

Yugi shook his head, still unconvinced. "That's what you said last time. And the time before that."

"Yug', don't you trust me?"

Yugi hesitantly nodded. "I guess."

"Then don't worry. The only person that's going to be in your bed tonight is you." And then after a small chuckle, he added mischievously: "And possibly Malik."

"That was one time!"

Both Yugi and Jou turned at the new voice to see their two friends who they had been waiting for. Ryou, eyes soft as doe and hair white as snow, snatched Yugi into a protective hug, suffocating the smaller in the process.

"You better not have touched my Yugi, Malik. He's saving himself for me."

The platinum-blond Egyptian merely scoffed. "As if, Ryou. Yugi gave himself to me years ago."

"Guys!" Yugi whined while trying to fight down his blush. He hated when his friends did this. He knew it was all in good fun but it didn't stop him from getting embarrassed every now and then. Sometimes he thought that that was only reason they did it.

"From what I learned about Yugi, he's saving himself for someone he loves," Jou intervened, a small grin on his face.

"So, I guess that automatically eliminates you, Malik," Ryou smiled, while sticking his tongue out at the lavender-eyed boy only to receive a curt reply.

"You wish."

"Can we not talk about this here?" Yugi complained while escaping Ryou's crushing embrace. "I much rather dance than see you all flip a coin on who gets to take my virginity."

Malik put on a hurt expression. "Yugi, we would never do such a thing as flip a coin to decide something as important as that." And then, after a dramatic pause, he added: "We would draw straws."

Yugi's groan could be heard above his friend's snickers. Honestly, sometimes he wondered why he put up with them. And then he remembered.

It was because they were the best friends someone could ever ask for.

Walking past the dance floor and up to the bar, Yugi ordered a round of drinks after showing the bartender his I.D. about six times since the man just couldn't believe that Yugi was twenty one. Yugi had to admit that this constant process got annoying but, then again, he couldn't really blame them. It took less than ten seconds for everybody to down their first shots and Yugi could help but cough when the harsh liquor slid down the back of his throat, leaving a burning sensation in its wake.

A few songs later, Ryou and Malik had escaped to the vicinity of the dance floor leaving Yugi and Jou to their drinking game.

"I win!" Yugi shouted gleefully.

"No, you didn't! You cheated!" Jou accused though he couldn't erase the massive grin on his face.

"How?" Yugi asked curiously as though he really wanted to know.

Jou sat there for a moment in deep thought before shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Oh," Yugi responded, his eyes sparkling with child-like innocence. He attempted to stand to his feet only to stumble forward. He didn't fall though and was able to regain his composure even though his legs were still weak. A small hiccup escaped his lips and the weird sound made Yugi giggle.

"I've had a little bit too much," Yugi admitted softly, a wide smile on his face.

Jou shook his head longer than necessary. "Of course you haven't. Here, I'll get us another round. Maybe three."

_All of the people start to rush by._

_How does he twist the dance? Can't find my drink, oh man._

"I love this song!" Yugi practically jumped in excitement. "Come dance with me, baby!"

Jou was currently mumbling to himself, however. When he looked up and noticed Yugi standing before him in anticipation, he tilted his head slightly.

"Where are my keys? I lost my phone."

Yugi shrugged. A small commotion on the dance floor caught his attention and Yugi peered out into the ocean of dancing limbs to see what caused the disturbance. However, his height prevented him from seeing much so instead he ran up to Jou and grabbed the blond's hands.

"What's…go…ing…on on the floor?" Yugi asked between a fit of hiccups.

Jou stood to his feet and looked above the dozens of heads. He turned back to Yugi and shrugged. "I can't see anything."

"But, you're like gigantic!" Yugi protested.

Jou rubbed his eyes and looked out into the crowd again only to look back at his friend with a small shake of his head.

"Maybe you shrunk," Yugi reasoned softly.

Jou nodded. "Sounds logical to me."

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth. _

_How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright._

Yugi squealed when he remembered his song was still playing. Pulling Jou down to his level by the blond's shirt, Yugi cupped the boy's face with his hands and smiled brightly.

"I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore."

If Jou were at all sober, he would have laughed at the way that Yugi always called everyone 'baby' when he was intoxicated. However, at this point, he was starting to think that 'baby' was his actual name.

"Keep it cool," Jou advised though what he said made no sense to the tri-colored haired boy beside him. Speaking of which…

"Does your hair always look like that?"

Yugi touched the top of his head. "I think so. Why, what does it look like?"

"I don't know. It's all gravity-defying and colorful."

"Oh," Yugi replied before turning back to his surroundings. "What's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright."

_Just dance, gonna be okay. _

_Just dance, spin that record babe._

"Baby, let's go dance!" Yugi exclaimed while dragging the blond out to the dance floor. He shoved past the dancers until a flash of white and blond caught his attention.

"Ah, glad you two could join us," Malik greeted his two friends, dancing directly beside Ryou.

"Hi baby! Can we dance with you two?" Yugi asked pleadingly.

"Baby?" Malik repeated before a devious smile appeared on his handsome features. "Oh, Ryou dear, Yugi just called me 'baby.'"

"Ah-oh," Ryou giggled knowing very well that every time Yugi had gotten to the point of calling people 'baby' that he was far beyond repair. Tonight would be fun.

And Ryou didn't know how right he was.

_Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say_

_And we're all getting hosed tonight._

On the opposite side of the club, the arrival of four new figures sent people nearby into a gawking contest. The one in front though had sent a few dancers into hysterics. Stunning crimson eyes scanned the dance floor quickly. The owner of these ruby jewels had skin the color of sand, perfectly tan. His hair, a mixture of black and red, shot up towards the ceiling with streaks of gold along with bangs that framed his face revealing sharp and defined features. A leather top adorned his torso, leaving his arms exposed to the dozens of eyes that stayed glued to him. His pants hugged on to his legs wrapped his dozens of straps and buckles. Knee-high boots completed the leather outfit and the striking figure couldn't help but smirk at all the attention. No one noticed the small fangs that were revealed in the man's smile. Even with the flashing lights, it was too dark to notice such a minor detail like that.

As he walked forward into the dance floor, the crowd parted before him as if he were a prince.

Little did they know…

Looking for someone that he deemed worthy of dancing with, his eyes landed on the most gorgeous being he had ever seen. Bright, amethyst eyes, lined with black kohl illuminating their beauty, took his breath away. A face so round and angelic that he had to assure himself that this wasn't some fancy trick of light. A body so fragile and slender that the crimson eyes instantly clouded over with indescribable lust and desire.

The boy before him teased him; mocked him relentlessly with the sensual movements. The lithe body called out for him. Yami's senses sparked and he had to restrain himself from taking the boy right then and there. He had never wanted someone so much in his life. And for him that was a very long time.

"You see something you like, my prince?"

Sapphire eyes locked on to his. "Yes indeed, Kaiba," Yami replied with a smirk. He soon realized that his prize was currently being protected by three other boys. They were all dancing together and Yami knew that he had to get the boy alone.

"Distract them."

The words barely left Yami's mouth before the three men around him appeared beside the small group. One by one, Yami watched as his loyal guards separated the group by whisking the other's away into an entrancing dance.

Meanwhile, Yugi hadn't even noticed that his friends had vanished. One reason being that his eyes were closed. The other was that he was too memorized by the rhythm that infiltrated his body and controlled his movements. His legs had taken on a life all their own and his hips had decided to take the lead. There was nothing but the music now. No one existed. It was just him.

That's how it'd always been. So, it came as a surprise to him when strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into a firm chest. However, his reason had long since left him and, instead of pushing the other away, he wrapped his arm around the stranger's neck and pulled the other even closer. Hot breath prickled Yugi's ear. Possessive touches made his skin feel like it was on fire. His breath hitched in his throat when the body encircling his began to grind against him. He all but melted into this person's arms. His knees grew weak when the stranger leaned down and whispered hotly into his ear.

"I can see that you got so much energy."

_The way you're twirling up them hips 'round and 'round_

Before Yugi knew it, he was spun around to face the most strikingly beautiful being in the world. Dark, crimson eyes peered into his and he didn't miss the predatory glint in them. He didn't know when they had danced over to the corner of the room but, all of the sudden, his back was against the wall. A hand lifted his head a little higher and all of Yugi's thoughts vanished into the air when warm lips crushed against his in a bruising kiss. Time might as well have stopped.

An overwhelming feeling of completion filled his veins. He barely even registered it when the crimson-eyed youth brushed his tongue over his bottom lip. Yugi gasped at the sudden sensation and Yami immediately took this as an invitation, plunging his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth. The sweet taste drove Yami mad with lust. If he hadn't learned to restrain his vampire urges then surely this boy would be under him screaming by now.

Yami smirked into the kiss when the other he had pinned against the wall buried a small fist into his hair and pulled him closer, thus deepening the kiss. All the while, the two youths continued to grind their hips together, sending sharp sensations down their spines. When the need for air became too much, Yugi pulled away from the other, his breath now coming out in short, heavy pants. Yami immediately bent down to Yugi's ear and licked the lobe ever-so-sensually. The next thing Yami said sent goosebumps down Yugi's arms.

"And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me."

_In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down and dance._

Yami pulled back and Yugi gazed into those entrancing orbs, his still face flushed. Somehow, he had managed to find his voice.

"W-who are you?" Yugi asked, not caring about the fact that he was still pinned up against the wall by the other's body.

"Yami," was the short reply. "What is your name, little one?"

"Yugi," he answered without any hesitation.

_"Yugi,"_ Yami repeated, the name rolling off his tongue like a spell. He lifted the boy's face with one finger so that their eyes locked.

"Come with me."

The request was simple enough. However, if it were anyone else, Yugi would have quickly declined. It was true that he was still intoxicated. Though that's not the reason that he eventually said what he did. There was something about Yami. Something that Yugi had found memorizing. Yami's touch was like a drug. He needed it. He craved it.

"Anywhere," Yugi replied and it just sounded so right.

He didn't know what happened and, frankly, he didn't care. One moment he was pinned against the wall by Yami's body. The next, he was pushed back against a bed. He didn't have to wait long for Yami to join him. Firm lips pressed against his and Yugi couldn't help but moan into the kiss. His mind was insisting that this was wrong but his heart was telling him the exact opposite. And his body...well, let's not get into what his body was telling him.

Breaking apart from the boy beneath him, Yami took Yugi's wrists in one hand and placed it over the other's head. That's when he began his assault on Yugi's body. He started with the boy's exposed neck, leaving a trail of kisses and gentle bite marks. Yugi arched his back at the addicting kisses but managed to bite back a moan. Soon enough, Yami found his way back to Yugi's ear.

"I will make this enjoyable for us both. But if you wish for me to stop then I will oblige," Yami promised before kissing Yugi again. All of Yugi's fears melted into that kiss. At that moment, he knew he could trust Yami. He knew that if he wanted to stop then Yami would not force him. But that's just it...

He didn't want this to stop. He wanted to feel complete. He wanted to feel the way that Yami had made him feel when they first kissed. He wanted to give himself to Yami. Everything that he had. Call him naive, he didn't care. He didn't know why but he wanted this person so much. The warmth, the need, the want…it was all driving him insane.

"I want you," Yugi whispered aloud.

"Then you shall have me."

Clothes had become a thing of the past. Yugi was probably too hypnotized by Yami's constant touches and kisses that he didn't realize the older one stripping him bare. Soon, it was just skin against skin, arousals hard against the other, the heat from their bodies driving them to the edge. When Yami had ended another lingering kiss, Yugi whined softly.

"Shh, my tenshi," Yami hushed as he reached over to the side of the bed and returned with a small bottle in his hands. He immediately claimed the boy's lips once again as he began to lubricate his fingers and arousal. Yugi was so involved in the kiss that he failed to notice the other's movements. He only got one warning of what was about to come.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless, little one."

Yugi could practically hear the smirk on Yami's face and, the moment those words reached his ears, he felt something clasp around his wrists. He looked up to see that he was now bound to the bed by a pair of handcuffs. Slowly, Yami pushed a finger into Yugi's entrance and the smaller gasped at the sudden intrusion. It didn't hurt. It was just uncomfortable. However, when Yami slipped another finger in and began to move them in a scissor-like way, Yugi cried out in pain. Yami placed another kiss on his lips to silence the boy and, soon enough, Yugi had grown accustomed to the pain. And when Yami pushed a third finger in, Yugi couldn't help but scream in pain and pleasure.

When the digits disappeared, Yugi felt oddly cold. He needed Yami's warmth. He couldn't exist without it.

Separating Yugi's legs as wide as he could, Yami positioned himself at the boy's entrance. "This will hurt, tenshi," Yami whispered. Yugi bit his lip in an attempt to keep himself from yelling out before nodding hesitantly. When the head of Yami's arousal slid inside his slick entrance, Yugi pushed against the handcuffs around his wrists.

It hurt. So much.

His insides were being stretched beyond its limits. He tried so hard not to cry out as Yami buried himself fully inside of his small body. The vampire gripped the sheets beneath him as he tried to restrain himself. Yugi was so_ fucking_ tight. And the heat was almost unbearable. It took every ounce of will-power that he had no to thrust into the lithe body that trembled beneath him. If this had been anyone else then he would have had no problem. He could care less about the comfort and pleasure of others. However, this one was different. He didn't want to hurt this one. He could never. Not Yugi.

A few tears escaped Yugi's eyes that were shut tight. Yami instinctively leaned over and kissed the tears away. This seemed to provide some comfort for the boy for the body beneath him relaxed slightly. When the initial pain had subsided, he gave a weak nod for Yami to continue. The vampire immediately began to slide out of the smaller boy before thrusting back inside, sending Yugi into a fit of pleasurable cries. It still hurt but this time the pain was accompanied by such pleasure that Yugi couldn't help but cry out.

Yami moved his hands from the blankets to Yugi's hips in an attempt to gain better access as well as use the support to thrust into Yugi's body repeatedly. Yugi began to shiver in pure pleasure and he lost his sight for a second when Yami hit a bundle of nerves. He couldn't think and he could barely breathe. Every time Yami hit that spot, Yugi cried out, begging for more. Yugi's cries only served to quicken Yami's pace, sending the vampiric senses wild. Soon, Yami was pounding into Yugi's shaking form, slamming into the tight entrance over and over again. Yugi began to rock his body against the others, heightening the intensity and pleasure of them both. Their bodies moved against each other's like a dance. It was almost like when they had danced at the club. Except this one was so much more pleasurable. The vibration that Yami was sending through his body was tearing at his sanity. The rhythm of their lovemaking was beautiful. They were in perfect sync with each other as if they had known each other all their lives.

They memorized each other's movements, moaned when the other set off their nerves, and screamed when the pleasure was just to much to take. Yami was driving into him so hard that bruises littered his hips, thighs, and also his wrists due to the restraints. He was surprised that he hadn't passed out yet. The pain and pleasure...it was too much.

"Yami..." Yugi panted out between thrusts. The overwhelming pleasure had been building inside of him for some time now. He felt like he was about to explode. When Yami began to pump his swollen member, he couldn't take it anymore. "Yami, I can't...I need, ah! YAMI!!!"

With a final cry, Yugi released his seed onto their stomachs. The way Yugi screamed his name pushed Yami over the edge. He wanted Yugi to scream his name like that every night. That's all he wanted.

After a few more thrusts, Yami buried his seed deep inside of Yugi before collapsing onto the small boy. He took a moment to relax before freeing Yugi's wrists of the cuffs and rolling over on his side, bringing the other's limp body to his chest in a possessive embrace.

"Yami," Yugi breathed out tiredly, his body aching everywhere.

"Yes, little one?" Yami inquired softly, kissing the boy in his arms affectionately.

"Don't leave me, okay?" Yugi yawned and, before Yami could even reply, the other was fast asleep.

Something in Yami's heart stung painfully. Looking down at the angel sleeping beside him, the vampire sighed. He couldn't stay. He knew that. No matter how much he wanted to...he just couldn't.

"You will always belong to me."

With that, Yami bent down and pierced Yugi's neck with his fangs. Just like he expected, Yugi's blood was deliciously sweet. Almost like honey. Yami had to force himself to stop. He didn't want to take too much. Not now. Instead the crimson-eyed vampire retracted his teeth and licked at the small puncture wounds, sealing them completely. Now the only thing that could be seen was two, small marks.

Tightening his hold on the bundle in his arms, Yami buried his face in Yugi's hair. He knew that this night was probably the only night that he could spend with Yugi. And the thought alone killed him. How had Yugi captivated his heart so quickly? He didn't think it was possible. But alas, here he was.

When Yugi woke up, he would probably hate him. Maybe it was better that way though. But, at least, for tonight, he would cherish the time that he had with the boy. So for the rest of the night, Yami watched Yugi sleep, memorizing every curve and angle of the beautiful face. Every now and then, he would brush a stray bang behind Yugi's ear to kiss his forehead.

As the time for his departure began to draw near, he held on to Yugi even tighter wishing that things could be different. Just this once. However, no matter how much he prayed, when the time had come, he reluctantly left Yugi sleeping on the bed before disappearing into the night only minutes before sunrise.

* * *

**End**

* * *

Yuri: Yes, it says END! However, this is just the end of the prequel. If you want to see the entire story then look for it sometime in February. Thanks again. Reviews are appreciated as always.


End file.
